This invention relates generally to packaging systems and, more particularly, to containers for shipping medical substances.
Biotechnology and medical research have led to the development of new medical substances which require extensive testing and verification. Often, the research facilities are located at different locations other than the testing or verification facilities. Accordingly, the medical substances must be transported between various locations. In order to protect the public, prevent contamination of the substance, and to ensure that the substances are safely transported from one location to another, intricate packaging systems are used to ensure that the substances do not escape into the environment. Current packaging systems rely on an absorbent material or fill to help prevent leakage, and thus virtually concede that some amount of spillage will occur during shipping. Accordingly, a separate liquid tight container must also be used to ensure that none of the leaked substances escape to the environment. Additionally, once the absorbent material or fill is contaminated with the medical substance, an additional disposal problem is created. As a result, packaging systems in use today are typically very complicated and expensive.